A Social Experiment
by maiuayame
Summary: It's Johnlock, Sherlock has a little question game for John and discovers he doesn't like John talking about past lovers. At elast so long as he's not his lover. M for safety.


**My first Sherlock fanfiction to be uploaded! Yay! Now iI'm only on season 1 (just finished) so most things will be like extras since I don't know much, except for the thing Tumblr spoiled. (Thank you Tumblr *sarcasm*) kidding I love you Tumblr. **

**Contains Johnlock and a makeout session. The M rating is just for safety.**

Sherlock was bored.

And that was never a good thing, for anyone. It was especially not good for a certain John Watson, who wad being charged at the moment with being the source of Sherlock's targeted frustration with boredom.

"Sherlock we live in London, someone is bound to get murdered eventually," thst sounded horrible, but John already knew being with Sherlock didn't make you a better person, it made you quick on your feet, feel stupid, and most importantly look at loose details, but it did not make you a better person, under any circumstances.

"Yes, of course, but I need something to do in the meantime."

Playing the violin was out of the question, Sherlock's bow was being re-haired.

"Well, Sherlock I don't know what to tell you, what would you like to hear?"

"Entertain me John, let me ask you questions."

"Let you ask questions? Oh please, like you can't just look and tell."

"Hm I don't know everything...about you." Sherlock hummed

John smirked, "so you admit to not knowing everything?"

"I won't repeat myself, were you fourteen when you had your first kiss? Valentines Day, I presume."

"...Yes, but how did you..."

"Your favorite color is red, lucky number is fourteen, and when asked to make up a fake name, you almost always say Stacy or Veronica, Veronica is similar to Valentine and Stacy wad the namenof the girl."

"How'd you know my favorite num-"

"It's number you always pick when asked to randomly select one," Sherlock explained.

"Alright, fair enough, is that all?"

"No. Have you ever been with a man?"

John looked shocked for a moment but shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"I'll take that as a yes, but who?"

"It was a while ago, Sherlock, why do you want to know?"

"Curiosity." Sherlock said back giving a for some reason unnerving glance at John.

"Fine, it was in the army, I was drunk, he wasn't, but we did it again the night after and we were both sober, but that was it."

"He died," Sherlock surmised.

John looked and nodded, a bit of refreshed sadness overcoming him, "yes, he did, he went out on a scouting mission and didn't come back."

"You miss him," it wasn't a question, and Sherlock was doing wellnof hiding that fact that he didn't want John to miss another man. John was his, even if he didn't know he was his as of yet.

"Yes, well, it was only two nights, but he had been my friend before then, so...yes I do miss him."

"What was his name?"

"James. Sherlock why are you asking me all these strange questions?"

"I'm preparing to run an experiment."

"On what my social life?" John exclaimed, only Sherlock gets bored and decides to question people about past lovers.

"To an extent," Sherlock stood up from his spot in his chair and stood in front of John, practically creating a shadow.

John looked up into Sherlock's beautiful eyes. His what, no, that couldn't be right, he looked into Sherlock, his best friend's eyes.

"I need you to close your eyes for the conclusion of my experiment."

"Will it get you off my case."

"Perhaps."

"Will anything blow up?"

Sherlock sucked in air, "no, it's not likely anyways."

"Fine," John sat the book he had been holding down and shut his eyes.

Sherlock then concluded his experiment.

John should've known what was going on, but Sherlock had let it slip right on by him. Before John knew it, Sherlock's lips were on his, and he was kissing Sherlock back.

What he wasn't doing and even though he thought he should be doing was pushing Sherlock away

Actually if anything, the kiss got more intense. Sherlock lifted John up, only to bring him back down on to his lap. Usually Sherlock would've stopped things there, but he needed to do something before he could stop anything.

Sherlock got John to gasp with hitched breath as the dark haired man kissed down his neck, finally giving a small bite, just enough to leave a mark.

"Mine," he whispered softly into John's ear, and never before had the doctor seen his flatmate like this, outside of dreams and fantasies of course, but they didn't come close to the real thing.

"What the...hell has gotten into you Sherlock?"

"That was my experiment, it was really for myself, if you spoke of pass lovers, exactly how much of a frenzy would it put me in, and this," Sherlock touched the mark on John's neck, "is more than enough of an answer."

"So it was just an experiment."

"Would you like it to be more?"

"Would you?" John was irritated but somewhere, something inside of him knew Sherlock meant more than what he said.

"I believe you know the answer already my dear Watson."

"I believe I do," John said letting Sherlock begin another heated makeout session. And you best believe with John in his arms Sherlock hadn't one complaint about boredom.


End file.
